Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1/Heat B
Heat B of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1 was the second of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. This was the second televised heat of the Dutch Battles, and was broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on January 7, 2002. Competing Robots Round 1 Pullverizer vs RCC Pullverizer waited for a second off the start and RCC ran straight into the disc. This first contact appeared to immobilise RCC, which was counted out by Refbot and pounced on by Sir Killalot, who dumped RCC onto the flipper and it landed on its back. Killalot attacked RCC further before pitting it. Winner: Pullverizer Alien Destructor vs Scraptosaur Alien Destructor and Scraptosaur spun past each other a couple of times, not making contact. Alien Destructor was then set upon by the house robots, but was eventually freed, and pushed Scraptosaur against the angle grinder. Eventually Scraptosaur was freed, and Alien Destructor pushed the pit released button. Time ran out and the jury were called upon to make a decision, which went in favour of Alien Destructor. Winner: Alien Destructor Twisted Metal vs Pyramid of Chaos Off the start, Twisted Metal attacked Pyramid of Chaos, whose sword broke, and the pyramid-shaped robot's armour was buckled by the vastly more potent Twisted Metal. After a few more attacks by Twisted Metal, Refbot finished the count out, Pyramid of Chaos was attacked by Sir Killalot, thrown onto the floor flipper, and eliminated. Winner: Twisted Metal Losers Melee Pyramid of Chaos vs Scraptosaur vs RCC Prior to the battle, RCC was forced to retire due to electrical problems. The other two robots took to the arena, and Scraptosaur attacked Pyramid of Chaos immediately, before running for the pit release. Pyramid of Chaos became immobilised beside the angle grinders, and was counted out by Refbot, then set upon by Shunt and Matilda, whose flywheel destroyed the underside of Pyramid of Chaos, who was left to burn on the flame pit, before being toppled over by Shunt. As one last insult to injury, Pyramid of Chaos was flipped, and dumped in the pit. Winner: Scraptosaur Semi-Finals Alien Destructor vs Twisted Metal Twisted Metal started off by charging at Alien Destructor, causing a small amount of damage. The two robots then collided again, this time Twisted Metal ripped a shred of the tail from Alien Destructor. Over the next couple of hits, more shreds of the tail were torn by Twisted Metal, and another hit ripped off some side decorations. The two robots pushed against each other, until Sir Killalot ripped the rest of the tail off outright. Late on, Twisted Metal hit the pit release, trying to catch out Alien Destructor who was resting on the pit, but Alien Destructor got away in time, but did not survive the resulting jury's decision. Winner: Twisted Metal Pullverizer vs Scraptosaur Immediately, Pullverizer attacked Scraptosaur, and, with the full force of the disc and overturned Scraptosaur, which was unable to self-right and was counted out. Scraptosaur was attacked by the House Robots, especially Matilda's flywheel, which righted Scraptosaur, but the robot was already too badly damaged. Winner: Pullverizer Final Pullverizer vs Twisted Metal Pullverizer was the first to land an attack with the disc, but a blow to its own disc seemed to cause it control problems, and it lost drive on one side. Twisted Metal continued to attack Pullverizer until it became completely immobilised, at which point Sir Killalot dragged Pullverizer into the centre of the arena. Dead Metal, Sir Killalot and Twisted Metal continued attacking Pullverizer, knocking off a wheel and causing damage to its armour. Heat Winner: Twisted Metal Trivia *Pyramid of Chaos was the only one of the six robots featured in this heat whose team would not return for Series 2. Category:Dutch Series 1